A Father's Wish
by HP.PJ.IC.IH
Summary: Severus Snape is forlorn when his love is found dead; murdured by Voldemort. Ten years later, Harry Potter attends Hogwarts, his mother goes missing, and a mysterious threat is arising in the Wizarding World. How will he cope? And will he learn to love Harry and be the father he never had along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, or even the incredibly delicious Severus Snape. But whatever. I own the main plot of this story but everything else is JKR's! ^^ Enjoy this tiny little prologue ;)**

* * *

Prologue

He gasped when he heard the news that was so quickly spreading throughout the Wizarding World. Voldemort was dead. How had this happened? A toddler? Impossible! Harry Potter… Potter… The name ran through his head and he shuddered in disgust.

He swiftly left Dumbledore's office, not wanting to hear any more details. Whispers filled his ears as he walked down the corridors of Hogwarts. "Go back to bed," he spat as he saw several Hufflepuff third years gathered in a corner talking in hushed voices.

Suddenly his left arm began to burn. He bit his lip, trying not to cry out in pain. Rushing to the dungeon, he finally found the men's toilets, and keeping an eye out for students, he pulled up his sleeve and stared at the Dark Mark branded on his pale skin.

He turned on the sink and shoved his arm underneath the cold water. He shivered at the temperature, but sighed in delight as the burning immediately stopped. Once he had finished, he dried himself off and walked down to his rooms.

Weakly crawling onto his bed, he turned his head and stared at the picture by his bedside. In the muggle photograph stood two children – a skinny, sickly-looking fellow with pale skin, a crooked nose, and black shoulder-length hair. Beside him stood a sweet girl with milky skin, a freckled face, long hair like fire, and bright green eyes.

While still looking at the girl in the picture, he closed his eyes and tried to remember her voice. In his head he could quietly hear her calling his name. He remembered how she smelled – like lavender and vanilla, with a slight hint of peppermint around Christmas time. He remembered how soft her hands had felt when they had sat by the riverside, hand in hand, talking about anything and everything.

He could remember the more sad moments. He remembered when they had fought when he called her a mudblood. He remembered when she began dating James Potter, a bigheaded bully who picked on him constantly. He remembered not being invited their wedding. He remembered when he had heard about the birth of Harry, her son.

But now she was dead.

Voldemort had promised not to hurt her. Dumbledore had promised to protect her. Both men had failed him. He should have known the Dark Lord would break his promise, it was his nature. But Dumbledore… He had looked up to the old wizard. Now what was he supposed to do? Without her, what was he?

Quickly he opened his eyes, his grief getting the best of him. He grabbed his wand and in one swift motion found himself inside the Potter's home. He could hear someone crying upstairs. He began to run up the stairs, trying not to step on the lifeless body of James Potter along the way.

He found her in the nursery. She was lying motionless on the ground, her red hair surrounding her face. Tears sprang into his eyes as he noticed her eyes were open. He darted for her body, engulfing her in a hug, kissing her head and running his fingers through her soft hair.

The tears kept coming until he finally heard someone else enter the building. He stood up quickly, thinking it must have been the aurors, and wiped his eyes.

Leaning down he placed one gentle kiss on Lily's lips before apparating back to his room. He knelt beside his bed, said his last prayers for her, and fell asleep as soon as his weary body flopped onto the bed.

Such was the first day in the rest of Severus Snape's life.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I love digging deeper into the life of the oh-so-depressed Severus Snape. He honestly isn't honoured as much in the books and movies as he should have been - I mean come on, he is a deep and important character that many people (myself included) have come to truly love. I hope you enjoy this little prologue - believe me, there are better chapters to come! Please R&R as I love hearing what people think!**

**Also, I may end up changing the rating to M depending on how future chapters turn out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

On a cool summer evening, while her husband in downtown London for a few days with Dudley, Petunia Dursley was looking out her window when she swore she saw something – or someone – lurking in the shadows.

Nervously she grabbed Dudley's old baseball bat and sat in the living room, her teeth chattering and her knees shaking. Harry had been asleep for hours, but she was slightly caring and didn't feel the need to wake him up. He was too much of a nuisance.

She heard a knock on the door.

Biting her lip so as not to scream, she knew it would be one of _them. _

However, she was in for quite a surprise when she finally opened the door.

There, wearing the same black robes he always did, his face hadn't changed one bit since she last saw him, and his hair hadn't either. At her door stood Severus Snape.

"Se – Severus Snape! What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"May I come in, Petunia?" he asked.

Petunia nodded hesitantly and ushered him into the house. "What do you think you are doing here at this hour?" she half-yelled, still trying not to awake the sleeping five year old.

"I want to see the boy," he said, no emotion in his words or in his face.

"He – he is asleep." She said firmly.

"It shall only take a moment," he replied in that creepily seductive tone of his. Petunia shuddered, but Snape ignored her and walked towards the cupboard under the stairs.

He muttered something, and much to Petunia's surprise, the door opened swiftly and silently, and she jumped her seat and just about wet her pants.

Snape stared at the boy for a few moments. "Can't – see – his eyes," he mumbled to himself.

Petunia's eyes shot to look at him. Of course he would want to see the boy. He wanted to glimpse Lily's eyes again. She got goose bumps every time she looked at them. They were so like her sister's. And yet in every other way, he was exactly like his scumbag of a father.

Snape sighed in defeat and walked back into the living room. He sat on the couch and after a few moments of thinking something over, finally spoke. "You did not come to the funeral." He said.

Petunia, horrified that he would remember such a detail as he was told there were hundreds of people at the wedding, glared at him. "If I remember correctly, Severus, _you _did not go to the wedding."

He glared at her with such immense hatred, and although she knew it was not towards her, it angered her. "What reason would I have to see the only person I have ever loved marry the one who I hated the most?"

Petunia bit her lip. "I don't know what to say," she whispered.

"I loved her," Snape said bitterly. "I loved her more than I could ever love anything."

For a moment the muggle thought she saw a tear running down Snape's cheeks, but when she looked again he was emotionless. She knew he had hardened his heart.

"Lily's death was hard on me."

"It was hard on everyone," Petunia said.

"Why weren't you there? At the funeral?"

Petunia hesitated. "I - I was forbidden. By Vernon. He doesn't like your kind."

"My _kind_? You say it like it is something to be ashamed of! I do recall you sending a letter to Dumbledore asking if you could attend Hogwarts." Snape replied, any trace of sadness in his voice being replaced by coldness.

"I was a child," Petunia said. "Can you blame me? I had just found out my sister, and best friend, had magical powers. I always dreamed of having magical powers..." Snape sensed a bit of nostalgia in her voice.

Petunia changed the subject, not wanting to continue. "Tell me now, Snape, why are you here? It can't be only to see her eyes, can it?"

Snape stiffened. "You don't understand," he said. "I am to watch over the boy. Treat him well, Dursley. He is all that is left of _her_."

The man then stood up, thanked her for her time, and disappeared in an instant.

Petunia sat there, tea still in hand, quite shaken, wondering if he had really been there, or if it had all been a dream. She stood up, walked to the cupboard, and looked at Harry, only three years old. She leaned forward and kissed his little head, right where the horrid scar had been placed. Turning away, she looked at the picture hanging on the wall of the cupboard. The only way Petunia could remember exactly what her sister had looked like. She then picked it up and threw it in the fireplace. She would be the mother Harry would never have. She would protect him from her husband's harsh ways. And all for one reason:

"I miss you, Lily."

* * *

**A/N: Well then. Petunia and Snape. Tee hee. Poorrrr Snape. My love. My dear. Har har. Anyways, please R&R! It only takes a second and makes my day! Sorry for the delay of the chapter!**


End file.
